Late Night Secrecy
by That Wise Guy
Summary: What could be so secret that the two have to talk late at night? Just small talk or what? Could it be anything else? Amourshipping. One-shot.


So, hello everyone!

Yeah, it's been a while since I wrote another one-shot. I've actually been doing a big project for Fanfiction. It's Amourshipping too! It's going to be big, but I won't hype anything until I've gotten farther along with it. I plan on showing it off once it reaches a certain length. I promise you, this time it will be a multi-chapter fanfic! Wow, this will be something I had been wanting to write for a while and it will be a huge undertaking, so I ask you all to please be patient with me.

Without further adieu, I present you my newest one-shot! If you all enjoyed it, please leave a review; let me know how you feel!

* * *

All but two people were asleep. It was about 11 PM, but it didn't matter to them. They sat down near each other near the once lit campfire. For them, this was one of the few times they could speak to each other at their most relaxed state. They were in a forest with a small clearing, ironic as it's big enough to give them enough space for them to set up tents, a table, and bowls for their Pokémon. However, that's not the main point.

The two just sat near each other, a hand on top of the others and squeezing it gently once in a while. They were at peace. For now.

"I wish we could do this more often," the girl said longingly.

"I know what you mean, Serena," the boy next to her replied, smiling at the moon. He was usually energetic during the day, but whenever it's between them, he does a complete 180. He never noticed at first, until she pointed it out to him some time ago. But can you blame him? It's different when being around a group and then being personal.

Serena lays her head on his shoulders, still enjoying the intimate moment between them, "When do you think we should tell them?" She asks curiously.

"Hm," he hummed out loud, "not sure. I actually like the secrecy we have. Don't you think so?"

"I do, but I feel bad for keeping them in the dark. Let's not also talk about how we have to tell our mom's at some point," she shuddered as she imagines her mother being so sentimental about it all. Last time she saw her was with her friends and her mother just grabbed her _and_ her boyfriend, hugging them rather roughly. It was embarrassing!

With a small laugh, Ash gives her a reassuring grin, "Ah, I think your mom likes me. I know my mom would love you!"

Giving him a small huff, she lifts her head up to stare at him, her entire body shifted to face him directly, "And what makes you so sure, Ash?" She asks anxiously. She never met Ash's mother before, not even when the two met during the Summer Camp back when they were younger.

He gives her an inquisitive stare, causing her to continue, "You told me about your friends such as Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris… What if she imagines one of them to be the girl you're dating? What if she is more approving of them than me?" As she kept asking, he smiles. Even though she was a great girl, she still had her ounce of insecurity.

She kept blabbering about how she might not be good enough, which made Ash look at her with a stern countenance, "Enough of that, Serena."

Stopping, she rubs her eyes gently as tears were forming. Ash didn't like it when she put herself down. There were times he found her insecurity to be charming, but when she went overboard and starts putting herself down that's when he draws the line. He faces her fully, his entire body facing her as he grabs her hands and squeezes them gently.

"Listen, I may not be the most romantic of all boyfriends, but," he takes a deep breath and then continues, "you shouldn't sell yourself short. Serena, my mother would absolutely love you. She always worries about me, but knowing that someone like you is willing to be there for me and help me in any way possible would be enough for her to like you. You're a very nice girl, one that I grew fond of during our journey. You're," he laughs nervously, a blush adorning his face, "uh, very cute, too. T-that's a plus, I mean… yeah…"

Another nervous laugh as he turns away. He wasn't one for corny speeches, but he felt he needed to do it for her. He feels lips hit his cheek. Her lips were lingering on his cheek and she slowly pulled away with a smile.

"You're a great guy, Ash. Thank you for everything." She thanks him with the smile Ash loves seeing. It's the kind of smile you can't describe in words, it's just one of those smiles that gives you the biggest heart flutters imaginable. It's the one you long to see every day and know you'll never tire of seeing.

He returns the smile with his own, "Anything for you, Serena."

She once again leans her head on Ash's body, but this time to his chest and rests it there. She releases a content sigh when she feels Ash's arms wrap around her. To her, this was bliss. She reached Cloud Nine with this and she never wants to let this feeling end.

For Ash, this was everything he never knew he needed. He was a dense boy, still is in some cases, but he has a girl who is willing in being patient with him and teach him what romantic love truly is. He knew he still has a long way to go before he can say he knows a thing about love, but with Serena it might be sooner than expected.

Ash hears a small yawn escape her mouth and he gives out a small chuckle, "Tired?" He asks rhetorically, knowing the answer.

"Hm, no… just really comfortable," she mutters, giving out another yawn.

He laughs lightly and plays with her hair, "C'mon, Serena, we should sleep."

She gives out a small whimper, "But when will we get to do this again? I miss our times alone."

This leaves Ash to think about it, she was right. The last time they were able to fully be by themselves was a couple of weeks ago, before reaching Anistar City. Their time adventuring left them too tired to be with each other. Sometimes they would be waiting for the other, but end up going back to their tents as they realize the other was too tired. They wouldn't blame each other for that and were rather hopeful with one another in getting another chance.

Unable to really think of a proper answer, Ash shakes his head, giving her the truth, "I'm not sure. I really do miss doing this, but I am not sure when. This is the first time I've ever done this and it's the first time I've ever been in a relationship, so this is all new to me."

He feels Serena's arms wrap around his back as she gets closer, "So why can't we tell Clemont and Bonnie? Our Pokémon at least know our status are."

"I'm… just not comfortable with this, is all. I'm sorry, Serena…"

Ash's voice fades to a sort of despondent tone as he feels ashamed of not truly giving Serena the attention and care they both want. In all honesty, he's still feeling insecure about all of this. He himself isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so telling people would make them expect more out of him and he just doesn't feel he's prepared for that. He loves challenges, but emotional ones are a different story.

"No, Ash, I'm sorry… I didn't take into account how you felt," Serena apologized ashamed of her own selfishness. She forgot of his own insecurities. Ash told her about his feelings about it and she accepted, but at the same time, she just wants them to feel like a normal couple. However, for him, she's willing to put up with it.

He kisses her head and smiles, "How about this… when I get my 8th gym badge and you get your third Princess Key, we'll announce it with a kiss?"

Did he just ask that? She stares at him with a shocked expression before nodding happily, a huge blush adorning her cheeks. She gives him another one of the smiles he loves, "That'll be fantastic to do, Ash! Who knew you were so romantic?" she winks at him teasingly, making him bashful and rub the back of his head.

"I uh, well… I have you to thank for that… Hehe."

"Heehee… you're so cute when you're modest, dear."

"D-dear?!"

"Oh yes, you're my 'dear' now! I was thinking of calling you that for a while now, why? Don't you like it?" she pouts, feigning being hurt from his exasperation. She knows how to push his buttons and he knows it.

"N-no! I… I like it," he states with a sheepish grin. It's hard not to like it. "I'll just have to call you something to make it even!" He exclaims with a smirk, as if he was prepared for a battle. He can be eager over any challenge and Serena admires that.

"Hm, oh? Is that so?" she challenges him with a teasing smile, she knew he was going to answer it and was ready for whatever he threw at her!

"Yes! Uh, just give me time to think of one!"

She covers her mouth, laughing silently as he scrunches his face, thinking of anything that comes up in his mind. 'So cute,' she thought with a small smile. However, before they could do continue with their small banter, she gives out another yawn… leading Ash to yawn as well. They both stare at each other and both have a small chuckle at their moment.

"I think you were right, Ash… it's time for us to sleep," she gets up and the both of them yawn, stretching. She then gives Ash a peck on the lips and smiles, "I look forward to our next escapade, dear."

She winks, giggling at his stammering self. She enters the tent and then zips it up. She then gets in her sleeping bag, making sure to not wake up Bonnie or Dedenne from her movement. She didn't want to explain what happened, not just yet. Bonnie would figure it out at some point. The girl was too smart for her own good.

She hears shuffling in the other tent, hearing Ash yelp as he almost tripped over something. She held her giggle fit from escaping. Her poor boyfriend, Clemont has too much stuff left outside of his toolbox. Luckily, there was silence afterwards and then snores. She knew Ash's snores like the back of her head. They weren't loud or annoying, it was those heavy breathings that she grew accustomed to.

'Good night, dear,' she thought adoringly, before letting sleep take her over as well.

Unbeknownst to them, Bonnie had the hugest grin on her face.

'Gotcha!'


End file.
